


critical distance

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Jealousy, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: so close, not far enough. too far, not close enough. there's nothing worse than watching the woman of your dreams tear herself apart, and take you along with her. slowly.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127
Collections: Read again





	1. Chapter 1

There's a certain thrill in knowing that Sakura could lose control any minute and the desk under them would shatter into pieces, alerting the whole building of what they've been doing since he came unannounced into her office.

Sasuke drives himself in and out of her and keeps his hand around her throat just the way she likes to be taken. Sometimes it only takes his palm squeezing around her delicate neck to have her clenching around his cock and mewling his name.

"What would your father thinks if he knew his precious daughter likes to be fucked on his desk?"

Sakura would scold him if his groin wasn't currently rubbing so deliciously against hers, bringing delightful sensations to her sensitive clit. She can feel the remains of her previous release staining the back of her uniform on the surface of the desk where Sasuke moves her body back and forth to meet his forceful thrusts.

She sent him on a long mission that required his skills outside of the village a month ago, and as expected he returned with outstanding results. When he asked to be left alone with the Hokage so she could reward his success, she sent him a dirty look, knowing it would turn out exactly like this.

"It's been a while," he says in a strained voice and hisses as her walls clamp down on him when he tries to extract himself from her depths, "I don't think i can last any longer."

"Wait."

Sakura removes her leg from his shoulder, moves to stand up from the desk and gives him a look that sends shivers to his spine as she kneels and wraps her pink lips around the tip of his cock.

The visual and the sensations she offers him as she swallows around him would suffice in making come with how pent up he is after weeks without any release, but Sakura replaces her mouth with her deft hands and then he's lost to the delightful sensations she delivers.

She pumps him fast and aims his drooling tip at her open mouth just as his release erupts from his cock to paint her collarbone and lips in white.

He can tell she missed him from the glazed look she gives him and the patience she shows as she cleans up the evidence of his pleasure on her skin. They put their clothes back on slowly, Sasuke coming behind her to kiss her neck.

"I won't mind you sending me on missions more often, if it means I get to be welcomed like this," he tells her.

She purposely ignores him and bends over to pick up her heels and slip them on. Her hair is a disheveled mess and her skin is flushed from his attentions. She can feel him watching her every move and turns to confront him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asks calmly.

"The usual protocol is to report after a mission," he answers and shoves his hands in his pockets as he leers at her, "Which i would have done if you didn't jump me the second you saw me."

She can't even suppress the furious blush that blooms on her cheeks. 

"Get out of my office," she seethes.

Sasuke laughs as he leaves her alone to deal with her conflicting emotions.

*

Sakura deals with stress by demanding sex regardless of whether he wants it or not, or eating. Today she's devouring waffle after waffle she cooked for the two of them, only stopping to drink a mouthful of coffee. 

"You're not supposed to eat so much," he says and regrets it the second he opens his mouth.

She grunts like an animal, warning him to shut his mouth before it's too late. 

"It's not good for your body," he says and moves the plate far away from her reach, "As a medic, you should know this."

She knows this. Her stomach can get bloated for hours and all she can do is sit at her desk and hold on until the uncomfortable feeling comes down. That Sasuke is just looking after her health doesn't even register in her mind.

She stands up and he dodges her strong fist only to have it crash against the dining table. The wood cracks and scatters into different pieces on her floor, dishes and food going down with it.

Sakura stares at what she's just done in silence and then looks up at him with murderous eyes.

*

She doesn't talk to him for days and buries herself in whatever duties the Hokage has to do. He stalks into the streets calmly, noticing the enamoured stares some women give him and not thinking anything of it until his eyes land on Menma sitting at the ramen restaurant with none other than the Hokage herself by his side.

As if she felt his presence, she turns to look at him and stands up from her seat. 

"You're leaving already?" Menma asks her with the same bored expression he gives everyone else.

"I have to look into the preparations for the opening of the clinic," she says and gives him a timid smile she so rarely shows Sasuke, "It was nice seeing you."

Sasuke can only raise an eyebrow as she dashes towards the Hokage tower.

*

"Don't run away," he says firmly the second he's got her trapped in a firm hold as she makes her way to her tiny apartment. 

She shifts in his arms but doesn't make a move to get away. "Let's get inside."

He enters the quiet house after her as and watches her take off her white coat.

"You're not gonna run away this time, are you?" 

She turns to look at him. "I wasn't avoiding you. There's just too much work to do, people to please and places to be. I don't even have time to breathe these days."

She's thankful he's not countering with a smart remark. She glimpses at his face to find him looking down at her with furrowed brows and his mouth pressed in a thin line.

Despite his uncaring attitude towards others, she's pleased that he takes her seriously and worries. Where all the others see her as this strong, unyielding force they can lean on, Sasuke acknowledges that she's also the wounded little girl who lost her parents years ago.

She doesn't wait for him to answer her, instead she steps towards him and rests her head against his chest, breathing in his scent. It's the same comforting scent like all those years ago, back when she was so weak she couldn't defend herself and Sasuke saved her from Orochimaru. At the time they were so small she was almost taller than him, and now he has grown into this tall handsome figure who is desired and admired by most.

His hand comes to lay on the small of her back, the other tangling into her hair. 

"I get it," he says seriously. He grants her a moment to compose herself and gently pulls away. Her green eyes are focused on his lips, and soon she's raising herself on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

Sasuke responds eagerly after a week of being deprived of her affections, capturing her lips in his and tilting her neck to brace her for his assault.

Suddenly she tears her mouth away from his and shoots him an apologetic look. "We can't today."

Which means he has to wait a few more days to be able to touch her properly. He frowns and watches her sink her teeth on her bottom lip, making it even harder to hold back.

"Tomorrow," she promises.

*

The next day she keeps her promise. He doesn't wait long in her gloomy apartment before she appears in her red mid-length dress and sets her bag on the floor.

"I'm home," she says, and her eyes take in the sight of him coming towards her.

At once he's in front of her, his arms seizing her waist and hoisting her up. He awaits a slap on his face, or a glare. But nothing comes except for the sensuous feel of her lips on his. Her arms loop around his neck and her thighs circle his waist. 

"To the bedroom," she instructs and Sasuke manages to get them there. He leaves the door open and lays her on the sheets, too carefully for her liking. While he's eager to be inside her as much as she is, in the long time they've engaged in this he's been unable to make her enjoy slow sex. Not that he's ever tried it himself, Sakura being the only lover he's ever had.

"Calm down," he says softly and grabs her hasty hands, already working on undressing him.

Sakura frowns and squirms under him to get rid of her dress and the flimsy piece of underwear that hides her now very wet sex. She holds his gaze as she strokes the expanse of her stomach, grazes her inner thigh with one single hand and eventually ends up running a manicured finger over her slit. She watches Sasuke swallow with difficulty as she strokes her erect nub and breathes harshly in turn, his interest flickering to her other hand coming to grab her own breast.

Sasuke watches patiently, the sharingan surfacing as black tears twirl inside the red pool staring back at her. She planned on teasing him only a little—but the abnormal involvement of his kekkei genkai compels her to follow with her movements. Throwing her head back, she seeks her own pleasure, toying with her clit and introducing more fingers to fill her hungry core. 

"Sakura," Sasuke murmurs.

"Sasuke," she replies, her eyes questioning him.

"Turn around, Kitten," he tells her in a smooth voice. Her eyes glimmer with desire, and she wastes no time rewarding him with the sight of her cute behind.

Her body trembles as he runs his hand over the tender skin of her back and moves forward until she can feel the warm of his body. She supports her weight on her elbow and twist her head to stare over her shoulder, watching him take himself out of his pants.

Her muscles tense when she notices how hard he already is, undoubtedly a result of the little show she offered earlier. She lets out a shaky breath and lifts her hips unabashedly, desperate to feel him after so long.

"I like you this eager. I would tease you a little more, bring you to that sweet edge with my tongue if you didn't turn me on so much with that little show you pulled off."

Sakura arches her back, bracing herself on one elbow and bringing a hand over her flesh, opening herself up for him.

"This is yours," she whispers shamelessly, her hips rocking against the sheets, and that's how he knows she's desperate for the fullness of him, "This hole is only for you to ruin, to fuck until you spend every last drop."

It's not often she uses this technique, returning tenfold what he inflicts upon her. His cock isn't immune to what she's just said, throbbing with such intensity he has to take himself in hand to cool down. His hands run over her sides, the curves of her heavy, beautiful breasts as he presses his lips against her skin, the coldness of his necklace brushing against her back and making her squirm.

"You act like you own me, and you do," he murmurs, and bites the skin of her back. He feels like an animal, a cat in heat as he enters her, finding purchase by gripping her breast and hip as he thrusts into her slowly, giving her the full sensation of penetration.

As her walls embrace him, pulling him back in every time he draws back, and Sakura's moans are muffled against the sheets, he thinks of how many times they've done this, how she never failed to act like this is purely a physical release, and how he felt different, but let her pull him back into her hold over and over, until he can't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i'm giving anyone blue balls👀 i swear it's not my intention. anyway, i wrote this a long time ago, hence why the formatting is like that. i'malso very sorry if there's any mistakes!... charasaku isn't so popular, but i think they deserve more. the potential is great, and sasuke being a source of comfort and failing half of the time at it is amazing. i always wanted to write hokage sakura.
> 
> more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never knew i was capable of writing sasuke this disgustingly romantic, but that's the tragedy of his character in this au.
> 
> and i do love pining, especially when it's mutual👀
> 
> many thanks to @Nilenium for giving me the idea of writing their first time. this chapter was supposed to go very differently, but i do like this more!
> 
> i nearly puked at one part though. you'll understand why. but, it's short. and it's only a red herring!

sasuke basks in the late hours of the morning, his arm under his head as he takes in the sight of what he's woken up to.

he doesn't dare move, dreading that he'll wake sakura and make the mistake of breathing in her direction, which would most likely follow with her insulting him for daring to do such a thing. it's not the first time he does this. sometimes he wakes before her and indulges in her scent and silent proximity, the warmth of her body pressed against his under the sheets.

there was a time where he couldn't think of a more insignificant thing. to wake up next to the same partner every morning and feel their familiarity. when he was younger and the hormones influenced most of his thinking, he had set himself on a quest to conquer every woman, to the displeasure of his father who, at a young age, had been married to his mother and never thought of looking elsewhere.

surprisingly, he didn't bother indulging further with his fan club. partly because no one had been captivating enough that he could cross the line and be intimate with any of them. in reality, he didn't realize the act would involve so much personal involvement and real want from him. 

desire came in the form of yearning, something he didn't think himself capable of. when he joined team 7, he didn't think much of his teammate, sometimes even mocking her devotion towards menma. yet at one point, he found himself occupying his time simply watching her. 

he watched her dedicate her time to getting stronger under tsunade senju's guidance. witnessed her curing young children with grace and whisper to them that everything will be alright. and, in the rare moments menma felt sensitive enough to grant her his presence, he saw her smile and the look of admiration in her eyes. 

the sickening feeling in his stomach remained, conflicting emotions consuming him as he came to pine for menma's position. to be the object of sakura's affections and attention. to have her mint orbs glisten for him and him only.

the soon-to-be-hokage and know-it-all hardly left his thoughts after that. so, after one peculiarly attractive, dark haired woman insisted on taking his mind off things, it didn't take much more convincing for him to follow.

beer had never tasted so awful on her tongue, her lips moving against his the only soothing element from that painful experience. he wasn't sentimental enough to mourn his first kiss, but he knew for certain tongues weren't supposed to be shoved up this far up his mouth almost as an attempt to choke him.

slightly traumatised and appalled, it didn't take him long to curt short their rendezvous and intend to take the familiar way back home. 

for some reason he liked to think he ignored at the time, he chose to take a longer path. one that would involve looking up at her window, and see her living room illuminated. 

he knocked on her door and waited with a patience he didn't know he possessed, until her door opened to reveal her in a pink bathrobe.

"oh," she said lowly, making no move to let him in.

sasuke chuckled. "expecting someone else?"

it was enough to make her lower her eyebrows, her jaw clenched as she stared up at him.

"what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"checking on my teammate," he said, walking past her and inviting himself into what she probably called home, "it's rude to have your guest wait outside."

sakura shut the door after him, staring at him as she flattened her back against it. 

"i'm tired. i have been training all day with lady tsunade. you have no idea how hard it is to please her," she sighed, shaking her head and stepping forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest and creating appetizing visuals, "of course you wouldn't know what it's like, since you have women throwing themselves at you with a single glance."

sasuke grinned. for someone so smart, his equal in academics, sakura often managed to lower her defenses around him.

"it's a shame i don't have that effect on you," he smirked, stepping closer, the two of them standing in the center of the only light of the room, "or perhaps you've been hiding it well?"

sakura didn't budge, though she tried her best to give him the most hateful look she could muster. 

"you're not funny," she murmured, "you've never been funny."

"i'm being very serious," he told her, his voice coming out smoother than he even intended it to be.

if the early events of the night had left him frigid, the sight of her chewing on her lip and turning around in frustration rekindled the fire in his heart. her bathrobe left nothing to imagination under the bright glow of the light, the silky material clinging to her toned behind and her round hips. 

self restraint couldn't have helped him. she looked so ethereal in the dimness of the room full of ghosts, standing at its center. he couldn't think as he wrapped his arms around her frame and buried his nose in her damp hair.

"what are you doing?" her voice trembled, and he knew something was wrong as he felt her shift in his hold, "you're not… you're not him."

sasuke snorted. "enough about menma already." 

he repelled the ugly feeling at the bottom of his stomach, closing his eyes and inhaling.

"i could love you a thousand times better. i could make you forget," he said into her hair and held her tighter against him, "once you become mine, you will never have to be alone again."

for an instant, he thought she started crying. her body shook, but she didn't make any attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"let me go," she demanded weakly, and he obliged wordlessly. 

three months went by with barely any words spoken between the two. sasuke spent more time at the compound, earning curious remarks from his mother and father, and understanding looks from itachi.

then came the inauguration of the sixth hokage, one sasuke had promised his brother he wouldn't miss.

he supposed sakura wouldn't care about his appearance, given the awkward exchanges that followed after that night. he didn't think much of it, seeing them as a one time weakness on his part. he'd made sure to show sakura how unaffected he was, countering her attempts at apologising with sharp remarks that made her glare at him.

he supposed he deserved that. her anger. he had been stupid enough to think she would yield, it only made sense that he made a fool of himself.

standing on one of the balconies outside the ballroom, his wonderment at the view of konoha was cut short by none other than the hokage herself calling his name.

"you came," she said.

sakura always liked to dress in red, but this time she picked a green, tight-fitting dress that clashed with the colour of her hair. he obviously failed to keep his eyes on her face, watching the fabric ripple along with her steps.

"congratulations," he said.

she nodded and looked around them, and then stared at him. he had observed her from the beginning of the ceremony to this moment, catching on the tight lipped smiles and the occasional glances she'd take around her, as if she was missing something.

"he's not there, is he?" he asked. 

she shook her head, but straightened herself up as she stared up at him. 

"you said you could make me forget. does your offer still stand?"

he took in the sadness in her eyes, the perfect curve of her lips. she hadn't been touched, at least not to his knowledge. it felt wrong to take something she meant to give to someone else, but he had fought against himself to give his heart as well, eventually giving in. it was only fair she'd give him something in return, although he wanted all of her.

he sealed the deal by leaning down to capture her lips with his. hers were as soft as he imagined, hesitant and pliant as she raised herself up and allowed him to plunder her mouth with his tongue. 

she surprised him by getting on her knees the second they entered her apartment, her eyes held his as she took a hold of him and pumped the length of him, his face heating up as she swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock and exhaled audibly.

her eyes closed as she opened her mouth and took him in, letting her tongue flatten under the smooth skin. it felt like heaven despite her obvious inexperience, her mouth bobbing slowly before picking up a sensual pace. her hand encircled the base of him as she concentrated her efforts on his drooling tip, collecting his seed with her tongue.

it was hard to stop himself from thrusting along with the suction of her mouth, and as he soon as he felt the pressure in his belly tighten up, he abruptly pulled himself out of her sweet mouth.

"why did you…?"

she didn't have time before he picked her up easily, throwing her on the cushions of her horrible sofa. her palms held onto his shoulders as he closed his eyes and kissed her, not minding the salty taste of himself on her lips.

"hokage or not, we're going by my rules. i'm not coming unless i'm inside you," he said against her lips, and straightened himself up to take the rest of his clothes off and reveal his chest to the cool air of the room.

sakura eyed him, blushing as her eyes shone in the soft light. as his gaze caught hers, she averted hers and shifted, moving against the pillows so she could slide her panties down her legs. 

"take everything off."

he expected protests, but she stood up on steady legs. she looked at him as her hands disappeared behind her back, and soon after her green dress fell to her feet.

the sexiest and strongest woman of the village, and he had the luxury of seeing her bare. he assumed she felt embarrassed under his scrutiny as she moved her arm to hide her breasts, only accentuating their size when they pressed against skin. his eyes descended to the triangle of pink curls between her thighs, and he regretted he couldn't put his mouth on her and experience the taste of her arousal on his tongue. 

he planned to take her more than once—for that he needed to last and make the experience unforgettable. 

her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him brood over her, creating a shadow over her pale skin. he pressed himself close, his tanned skin kissing hers as his fingers played with the pink circles at the center of each breast. her breath came out ragged, her palms sweating and rolling against his skin, and again he made a mental list of the parts of her he would get to explore once he got her consent.

his finger slid into the opening between her legs, finding it wet and warm more than ready for him despite the lack of preparation, therefore he saw no excuse to prolong her wait.

slowly, and with his attention on her beautiful face, he entered her. he watched how her lips parted and her brows furrowed, her hands gripping the skin of his back. he had no idea exactly when the pain would go away for her, so his thrusts were kept shallow so she could endure the discomfort. 

as he held himself poised over her and fought against the delicious friction of her virgin walls, her eyes opened to let his name slip from between her lips. her hips curled to accept him deeper, and that was the beginning of their mutual pleasure.

her gaze remained focused on the connection between them, her hands lowering to his hips as if daring him to draw himself away from her. he moved above her, keeping a steady rhythm, taking in the sight of her moaning, her nipples taut and begging for his touch. he lowered his head and captured one between his lips, feeling her shake and gasp under him. 

as he suckled and rocked his hips again her, he heard her let out a prolonged wail of pleasure, and what went on next remained burned in his memory.

her thighs shook around him, and he felt her walls clamp down on him with a sudden force that made him buck against her. no amount of focus and determination could have suspended his own climax, not when her walls were so adamant on draining him of his essence and send it flooding into her depths.

and he did. a groan tore out from his throat, her nipple falling from his lips as he held his head between the valley of her breasts. he felt her hands in his hair as he stilled against her and painted her channel with his seed.

the relief and high that came afterwards was a first, something he'd never even felt during fighting. he enjoyed it for a moment before sakura called his name.

his head emerged from her soft skin, and together they shared a long look. the green orbs that looked back at him didn't hold any contempt. instead, sakura leaned close to leave a lingering kiss on his lips.

there was nothing to say, both overwhelmed by this newfound experience between them, sasuke not knowing that sakura would invite him into her bed many times after.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment when Sakura wakes up and realizes where she is eventually comes. It takes more than a few seconds for her to blink, and pull away from his embrace.

"Rough night?"

Sakura avoids his stare. She's already looking for a way out, even if it's her own home and Sasuke has spent the night here more times than in his home recently, earning unwanted comments from his fellow clan members every morning he snuck into the house. He had been hoping for shower sex, but the pretense is starting to get on his nerves. Has been for weeks now. He feels like he's about to explode.

"I have work to do," she mutters.

He pulls her backwards easily, her head falling on the pillow. She glares at him, at his chest and his state of undress like she hasn't seen it a hundred times before. 

"I am not in the mood."

Sasuke's fingers dance across the flat of her stomach, the pink curls on her pubis. He can sense her tensing under the pad of his fingers, her breath coming out in short gasps as her hips curl toward his hand. He cups her sex, finding her entrance slippery after last night's events. 

She could ride his hand and leave him hanging when it's his turn to get some relief. He knows she's capable of it.

Her eyes progressively lose their animosity, widening slightly as she zeroes in on his hand working on her cleft. She looks exquisite like this, making it impossible for him to not seek more friction between them, so he leans in to kiss her firmly and steal her breath.

It comes as a surprise for the both of them when sasuke rubs randomly across the roof of her sex and she shudders violently, moaning his name and gushing over his hand.

"That's a record. Your excuses don't mean anything when your body is so honest," he says, a little too smugly than intended.

She pulls her hips back, pushing his hand away. "And you ruin everything when you open that mouth of yours." 

"Well. You've never been my type either," he retorts.

Sakura shoots him a enraged look, half struck by disbelief.

"What? You thought i would lie to you, like all those asslickers?"

She means to get out of his hold, but his grip is stronger, despite their difference in strength. That's how he knows she's letting him do this—allowing him to pin her on the bed, her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. she really looks the best under him like this.

"I always imagined i would marry one of those women the men of my clan do. They're not very interesting, but they're sweet, you know. They can show their appreciation. Something you really can't do."

Sakura frowns. "Like I care."

Sasuke laughs, and her frown deepens. "You do. Don't think I didn't notice you sending me on separate missions, avoiding on sending me in teams. You're afraid I'd find a nice girl to settle with."

Underneath him, Sakura has grown silent. Her eyes widen slightly, her lips wobbling.

"You don't ever bother with Menma anymore, because you fell in love with me. It's not my dashing good looks you want, and you couldn't care less about my status. You want the comfort I give you, knowing only I know every flaw and insecurity of yours, the true side of you you'll never show anyone else."

"Shut up!" the hokage yells, and this time she uses her full strength to push herself off him and the bed. She looks visibly distraught, throwing the nearest clothes she can find on her bare frame.

"Here's what you're gonna do," he tells her, standing up and obtaining her full attention, her green eyes staring up at him, "You're gonna send me on a difficult mission, like you always do when you're pissed with me and it gets overwhelming. Then I'm gonna come back, and this time you'll stop this game and admit you want me so we can stop pretending we're not made for each other."

Sakura stares. She hugs herself as she glares at him, and for a second he thinks he may have taken this too far. They've gone through breaks and fights, but he's never threatened to end it.

"You should go," she says softly. She sits on the edge of the bed, refusing to look at him. For once he thinks he might have gone a little too far, but he doesn't find the strength to apologize.

*

She does send him on a mission, and he's grateful for it. Konoha is a bore, and he can't stand to prance around in the same village after the argument they've had. He secretly wishes the mission will last longer. It's not like he will be terribly missed.

He arrives alone to Kirigakure, feeling himself reliving memories. This is the same village where he awakened the sharingan, the one moment he realized how much Sakura and Menma meant to him. 

The Mizukage is a cold woman, one who doesn't seem impressed with his looks or hasn't heard about his reputation. She squints when he hands her the letter Sakura has written herself, her eyes going from the paper in her hands to his detached face.

"Why would she send someone like you, to do this?"

Sasuke's eyebrow raises. "And what exactly is she asking?"

Mei Terumi's eyes go over the paper she holds in her hands. "She would be willing to welcome the war orphans in her hospital, in order for them to seek therapy. And she asked for you, possessor of the sharingan, to bring them to her. Surely there must be more perilous missions she can give you."

It's unlikely she would want him home sooner. He suspects it's a punishment. He hasn't received one ever since their little fight. Only cold glares and sex drought. The latter unfortunately affects him more than he would admit.

"Or she would send someone she could trust on this mission. The clinic and its patients are everything to our Hokage," he says, smirking in her guard's direction.

"The Uchihas would be the last ones I'd trust," she retorts.

He grins. "Shall I go back to Konoha and repeat those exact words to her?"

The guard at Mei Terumi's side gapes, flabbergasted that Sasuke would talk to the Mizukage this way. That this woman even needs guards in the first place is ridiculous. Then again, Sasuke could take her down easily.

The Mizukage sighs, and stands from her seat.

"So be it, Uchiha."

Sasuke grins, and lets her lead the way.

*

Three children with empty eyes are entrusted to him. All the boys that can't be older than 11. They watch him sometimes, though one of them, a blue eyed small one stares longer.

The compound is full of kids. He knows what those stares mean, although they can't mean the same thing. The children at the compound all ask about the sharingan. These can't know what it looks like, and if he has one.

"Where are you taking us?"

Sasuke hums. He's been dividing portions of rice and soup for the past ten minutes, making sure each boy gets the same portion.

"The hidden leaf village. It's a village in the West. Hotter. Nicer." 

"What will we do here?" another boy asks.

"First, you will see a doctor."

"A doctor?" the boy takes an alarmed tone.

"A nice one," Sasuke assures, calming the boy. she's sweet with children, and patients. She's sweet to anyone who isn't him. He'll take her bitterness over nothing.

The children eat soundly and fast, and they all fall asleep quickly, with the exception of the blue eyed one.

"What about my parents?" he asks, "Where are they? After the doctor sees me… I want to go back home to mom and dad."

Sasuke takes a good look at him. He sighs, not really knowing what to say. He's seen despair, and he's witnessed Sakura cry more often than not over the loss of her parents. He's never learned to be good at comfort. 

He doesn't say anything, offering an awkward pat on the kid's shoulder. It's enough to soothe him and have him lay his head down against his makeshift pillow, laying on the ground to sleep.

*

Walking back to konoha with additional company feels different than on his own. It takes longer, and the children often stop him to go pee or simply to rest. The mission is simple, something a lower ranked shinobi with more patience could have pulled off. He suspects Sakura might have wanted him back sooner, or punished him in a way. Or perhaps she truly wanted someone of trust on the job.

When the gates of konoha appear, he's half relieved to be back after a week. one of the kids latches onto his hand, not wanting to let go as they enter the Hokage office.

Sakura's eyes are on the children first, smiling faintly. She stands up from her seat and walks to them.

"Welcome," she tells them pleasantly.

"You're the doctor?" one of them asks.

"I am," she answers. Shizune approaches them, and Sakura's smile never leaves her face, "But for now. Shizune will bring you to your beds so you can rest. I am on hokage duty for the rest of the day."

It's not difficult to take them out of the office by promising treats and toys. Even the more anxious one, who had been clutching Sasuke's hand left as soon as Sakura's assistant approached.

That leaves only the two of them in the center of her office. 

"There's no need for a report. you've done well."

"It was an easy mission. you should have sent me away for longer," he says.

She shakes her head. "Well, i saw no point in doing that."

He smirks. "Missed me?"

Her eyes are on untouched files on the left side of her desk. She blushes, finding the courage to look up at him.

"And if I did?"

"I don't believe you."

She frowns, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling his face to her. He awaits her tongue demanding entrance like it so often does when she's feeling a little frisky. But it doesn't come. She blinks and stares into his eyes. So close. She pecks his mouth. Once. Twice. Her mouth claims his then, but it doesn't feel as possessive as the previous kisses they might have shared.

She's asking for forgiveness, and that might be the first time she's ever truly asked for it.

"You're so greedy," she mumbles against his chest, "Always making me worry. Somehow you made me believe that I wouldn't be alone if you were here. That living by myself in that empty apartment would be okay as long as you were here."

So she did miss him. He doesn't want to see her cry, but the honesty is always welcome. He's grown tired of the pretending, the lies. Maybe he's just been as hungry for acceptance as she is.

"No one would ever do that for me, and I wouldn't want them to. I want you. The good, the bad. I don't care as long as I can come home to you," she says as she looks into his eyes, sniffing a little.

She's succeeded in making him speechless. His arms come around her back, holding her tight against him. He kisses the top of her head, screwing his eyes shut as he does so.

"Sakura…"

She kisses him hard, holding his face close to hers, tracing his nose, the circles under his eyes. She sniffs again. "Don't talk, you big idiot."

"Kitten," he starts.

She places a forceful kiss upon his mouth. Her hair falls about her face as she presses kisses upon his. 

"Hokage-sama," he tries. 

She pauses, holding his chin in her palm, blinking. 

"Welcome home."

Her eyes are round, but her lips quickly pull into a smile as she processes the words.

"I'm home."   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end? i originally wrote it differently, but decided to wait until something more appropriate for this story came up to mind. happy endings will never be overrated 🥰🤧


End file.
